Various fluid drive couplings have heretofore been provided; however, removal of the fluid from the outer peripheral surfaces of the rotating platelike member has presented various problems; for example, diverting the fluid away from the peripheral surfaces has been ineffective, caused unbalancing and excessive wear on the platelike member, and resulting in the coupling action between the rotating members being impaired. Furthermore, the prior couplings oftentimes embodied numerous components requiring an inordinate amount of maintenance and adjustment.